


That Gorgeous Smile

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lots of bad language, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis thinks it would be funny to set Arthur up on a blind date. With Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Gorgeous Smile

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Alfred and Arthur are just friends who are totally crushing on each other. More will be explained in the fic.

It wasn't something he _had_ to do. Hell, it wasn't something he normally wanted to do. Francis however, decided for him that he was going to do it. He had already set up the meeting, and _“What kind of gentleman turns down a lovely lady?”_

Okay, so Arthur didn't want to be rude and hurt a woman’s feelings, but a blind date? Really? Knowing Francis, he had probably picked some slag up off the street and excepted Arthur to be okay with just anyone. Oh how he was wrong.

First, Arthur didn't want to date at the moment. Second, if he did want to date, it wouldn’t be some cheap ho, it would a lady with class… Okay, you caught him, a nice man with class. Like himself. Hell would freeze over before he would ever tell Francis that though. Third, a blind date to a theater wasn’t really a way to get to know someone. Lastly, he already had someone… special he was thinking about lately.

“Oh Arthur, will you never learn how to love? Theaters are romantic. I’m sure your date will be enthused to see _Beauty and the Beast_ with you.”

Arthur scoffed. He had already seen that performance dozens of times. Hopefully his date had too so that they could get the hell out of there and go get something to drink. That was saying, if he _liked_ whomever Francis had picked out. It was already seven thirty at night and Arthur wanted the day over. Hopefully he would be going home alone. Well, that is to say if… you get the point.

Francis looked at his watch. “She will be here soon. I’ll leave now. Make sure you keep up that gentleman reputation! See you later.” Francis walked off, leaving Arthur to stand in front of the theater alone. Damn that man.

It only took a few minutes before said lady arrived. Good thing Arthur had taken a seat on a nearby bench, because he would have probably fallen over. Well, after he had learned that _Alfred_ was his blind date. For a second, both men looked around, but there wasn’t any other people outside the theater except them. So… this was just a little bit awkward. Thankfully, Alfred spoke first.

“Um, so Arthur… are you the _girl_ Francis set me up on a blind with?”

That fucking frog. What was the point in this? Arthur stood up.

“It seems so. Anyway, do you want to see the performance?”

“Might as well. Haven’t see this one before.”

Both men got a ticket. Yes, they each paid for their own. Arthur was a gentleman, but this wasn’t a date… Just because Francis had set them up didn’t mean it was anything more than friends going to a show. That’s all it was.

It was already started, but that was okay with Alfred. He knew the beginning from Disney. Arthur wanted to say that there was part that damn Disney left out in the beginning, but he kept his mouth shut. He was always finding the bad in everything. For once he wished he could notice the good. Well… maybe he _could_ see the good. In Alfred.

They took some seats available in the far back and sat down. Alfred looked ecstatic to be seeing a live performance. You would think living in New York he would come to Broadway more often. Like Arthur did. He was _always_ on Broadway. Perhaps that was the big difference between himself and Alfred. While he liked the finer things in life, Alfred was pretty much a hard partier. More than once Arthur had been called to come get him.

Now, Arthur liked to ‘get smashed’ and could out drink anyone (or so _he_ thought) but that was at high end business parties where they served things like lobster and $200 bottles of wine and provided people to take you home. Not at all like what Alfred went to, which had cheap beer, scantily clad women, sex in every corner, and various drugs. A smoke was one thing, but meth and cocaine… Arthur hoped that Alfred didn’t do those. He looked quite fine (very fine, might he add) so he probably wasn’t doing any.

Arthur wasn’t interested in the musical. Okay, that was lie. He loved it, and did want to watch it, but his mind was on Alfred. Who was sitting next to him with this little perky smile on his face and it was _adorable_. As adorable as a grown man could get. Arthur tried not to stare for too long. He didn’t want Alfred thinking something like… Wait. Maybe that’s _exactly_ what he wanted. Though he was pretty sure Alfred was straight. Sort of straight. He had had a boyfriend once, or so Arthur though. The man _had_ looked really feminine…

“Hey, Arthur. Is this these guy’s last performance for the night?”

Simple Question. Simple Answer. Which Arthur had.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” He made sure to keep his voice down. People watching fine art put on display got quite snippy if they heard something other than what they paid for (yea, him too).

“You think they’ll have an after party? Wait, do you possibly know them? That would be sweet!”

Arthur didn’t know why Alfred would care to party with strangers. They were talented people, yes, but still… There was something in Alfred’s eyes. It was hard to tell exactly. Not because of the glint from his glasses, but because Alfred had always had his own special looks that he would put on. They were always unreadable. Only Alfred himself knew what they meant.

“I do not know them. Even if they did have a party, I would not go.” Arthur didn’t have to explain. He knew Alfred understood. Their friendship had been pretty solid for the past three or so years. Ever since he arrived in New York, Alfred had been in his life. He remembered very well the first time they met. It was something Arthur wouldn’t talk about. At all. It was… not all that embarrassing. More of a scar to his memory.

Alfred’s odd look turned normal again and he smiled at Arthur. That smile… It was one of the reasons Arthur had fallen for Alfred. Seeing it made him want to smile too. But Arthur didn’t. He faced forward and watched as the Beast told Belle she was forbidden to go to the west wing.

* * *

Arthur was thankful that they were sitting at the back, next to the exit. When the show was over they hurried out and onto the streets as to not get caught up in the wave of people wanting to hit the bars. It seemed like Alfred didn’t care much about the party with the performers anymore, and it made Arthur feel a little… giddy? Bubbly? Something womanly like that.

They just walked for a while. Arthur wanted to say something. What to say though? When your with someone you care a lot for (more than a friend!) what do you say to them? Arthur was worried that he would say something wrong. Does everyone feel like that? His mind spun. Was it weird that his hand wanted to hold Alfred’s?

Coming to a stop in front of a decent place, Alfred looked at Arthur, gorgeous smile in place. This was _their_ bar. The one that Arthur was most comfortable in. Probably because he knew the owner. Alfred knew him too. He was a real nice guy. Always gave them free drinks. Maybe it was because he was Japanese?

Then, something exciting happened. Alfred held the door open for Arthur. His heart just about stopped and he wondered why. He had had the door opened for him before, why was he flipping over this? Was it because of Alfred? Who knows. Love works in strange ways.

Arthur stepped in and Alfred followed. The room was a nice temperature and smelled of sake. Light (jazz?) music played in the background. There were a few people at the counter, but not many. Alfred and Arthur took a seat. Kiku, the bar owner, was bar-tending tonight. He smiled lightly at the two men who sat down in front of him.

“Hello boys. The usual?”

They nodded in unison. Arthur didn’t know how drunk he wanted to get. Usually when he started, he didn’t stop. Well, okay, so that was if he was with Alfred. Only him. Tonight, they were going to be stumbling out wasted, he just knew it.

* * *

Arthur was dizzy, but not _too_ dizzy. More people had come into the bar, causing him to squish closer to Alfred. It was a nice closeness. A beautiful excuse to touch. He wanted to stay pressed up against him forever, but Alfred got up to go take a leak, leaving Arthur alone. He rested his elbows on the counter, drink between his hands. Kiku stopped in front of him for a moment.

“Everything okay Arthur?”

Of course he wanted to lie, but he couldn’t think one up. When he got drunk, he got drunk. Which meant he was the most truthful person in all of New York. Which sucked.

“Oh you know…” He knew Kiku knew. The man could read him like a book, wherein he was glad he couldn’t lie. Kiku nodded and refilled Arthur’s glass.

“I think you should tell him.”

Now _that_ cleared Arthur’s mind, if only a little bit. He understood what Kiku was suggesting. If he did that… No. Hell would break lose. Alfred would probably be disgusted with him. What would become of their friendship? It would be gone. There was no way-

“Arthur?”

He was brought back. Why was life so complicated? Arthur sighed and played with the condensation on his glass.

“Look, I know that may be for the best, but _what if_ he drops me? He’s one of my best friends. I value our friendship too much to do something like that.”

Then Kiku got this… odd look on his face. It was sort of a smile, but it was a little, dare he say, evil.

“You know, what’s life without taking a risk every once and a while? If _Alfred_ values your friendship, he won’t drop you.”

Arthur looked away from Kiku just in time to see Alfred heading back to them. He sat up straighter. Alfred smiled at Kiku upon seeing he had gotten him another beer. Arthur didn’t know how he could stand that cheap stuff. If he _really_ wanted a drink, he would get some Hebridean. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking of beer though.

Maybe Kiku was right. The man usually had great intuition. Plus, when you ran a bar, you knew _all_. Well, almost all. Arthur felt… that maybe he should take the chance. If he didn’t, he might always have a heartache. He picked up his glass and drained it in one go. Judgment time. But first, he didn’t want to do it here. Too many people.

He wasn’t that drunk, but knew how to fake it. Arthur stood up, placing a hand on Alfred’s shoulder. He took a step before fake stumbling a little and tightening his grip. Alfred looked concerned.

“You doing alright there Arthur?”

Arthur nodded his head, letting go of Alfred. He made his way to the door, swaying.

“I’m a… going to go home now…”

For added effect he tripped over nothing and fell to the floor. Of course it hurt, but hey, love hurts. At least that got Alfred’s attention. The man got up and hurried over to him.

“Damn Arthur. I thought you held it better than this. Must be an off day for you.”

Yes, an off day indeed. Arthur let himself be helped up, leaning on Alfred for support. They made their way to the door. Alfred pushed it open and slid out first, dragging Arthur with.

Arthur thought he saw a smirk on Kiku’s face. Must have been a trick of the light though.

* * *

Finding his key and jamming it into the lock, Arthur turned it. The door opened easily. He was still hanging onto Alfred and pulled him inside before Alfred closed the door behind them. Step one complete. Now, for the harder part.

“Do you want a bed or the couch?” They had stopped in the living room. Arthur pointed at the couch, not trusting words quite yet. He had to think of something to make Alfred stay; and quick. Alfred shuffled them over to large piece of furniture and set Arthur down. For a moment, Arthur clung on to him. Then he let go, and he needed to say something.

“You should stay. That is, if you don’t have anywhere else you need to be.”

Alfred put on another signature look. Arthur wished he would stop with those. They made his life that much harder when he tried to picture Alfred in it.

“Sure Artie, I can stay.”

Arthur wanted to smile, but all he did was nod. Alfred plopped down in the space next to him. Now all Arthur needed was some courage. He stared straight ahead, but he could feel Alfred’s eyes on him. He had to say. Get it off his chest. Damn it was going to be hard. He hoped… he really hoped that Alfred wouldn’t leave his life. Arthur turned his head, looking right at Alfred. Now or never.

“I love you.” Shit. He had meant to say _like_. His heart seemed to be talking now though. It was pounding hard in his chest, trying to be heard. It was heard all right. Alfred’s odd expression vanished, replaced by slight shock. Key word slight. He actually didn’t look too appalled by the news.

“You’re drunk.” Ah, so that’s what he thought.

“No… Not that much. You should know I can’t lie worth a damn when I’ve had a few.” That was the truth. His head was even getting a little light. He wondered what Alfred would say. Would he break his heart, or make it full? Alfred seemed to be searching his face. His eyes flicked to his, then away, then back again. It… Arthur didn’t know how he felt about it. What now? This was the hardest, most complicated thing he had ever gotten himself into to.

  
“I guess… we can… try it out.” Alfred seemed to chose his words carefully. Try it out… Arthur felt a small pang in his chest. It was a chance. Alfred was going to actually try. It was up to Arthur to make it worth it. If he did good… then maybe they could stay together? But wait… if Alfred was saying to try it out, what exactly did he mean?

“Are you saying we should have sex?” Because that’s what Arthur’s mind had come to. When someone wants to ‘try out’ something… didn’t that usual mean sex in some way?

Spot on.

“Well yea… isn’t that what you want?”

For the first time in a long time, Arthur wanted to punch the imbecile. How could Alfred even think he meant that? How many… Just how many girls had said that to Alfred to get in his pants? It hurt. Why wouldn’t it? That wasn’t Arthur’s version of love. Sure, a good shag once and a while never hurt, but he wanted Alfred because he simply wanted him. In a sexual way, yes, but also in the other way. You know the one. The one that makes you feel like your on cloud nine when your with them.

“Alfred…” How to put this? He wanted to make himself as clear as possible. “I love you does not mean I want to have sex. I just meant it as it is.”

Alfred seemed a little confused. He bit at his lip, thinking things over. Arthur wondered if the man had ever even been in love before. Did he think it was all about doing it? Finally, Alfred spoke again.

“So, are you just telling me you love me, or do you want to act on it too?”

Arthur felt himself smile for some reason. He felt that Arthur was… teasing him now, if that grin was anything to go by. Arthur nodded. Yes he wanted to act on. Alfred took the nod as enough and stood.

“Right then. Got any pizza? I’m starving.”

Arthur let out a laugh. Same old Alfred.

* * *

 

He wanted to thank a few people. Arthur didn’t usually want to, but this time he did. First was Kiku, since the man _had_ suggested he tell Alfred. Arthur went to Kiku’s bar a day later. He found the man easily, as he was bartending once again. He smiled when Arthur entered.

“So, by the looks of it everything has worked out?”

Arthur nodded. “It has. I wanted to thank you too. If you hadn’t have told me to tell him… I might not have.”

Kiku waved his hand. “It was nothing. I always try to help people who need it. Sometimes it just takes a little push.”

Arthur grinned and slapped the counter a couple times. “Well, I’m off. Got to find that frog and thank him.”

“What for?”

“Heh, bastard set me up on a blind date with Alfred. We were at a show before we came here.”

That made Kiku laugh, just a small bit. Now that he looked closer… Kiku was actually kid of hot… But he had Alfred now. Well, hopefully for a while. Arthur turned and left, heading for Francis’s house. He knew the other would be home. Just hopefully not still in bed, because if Francis was still in bed, it meant he wasn’t alone.

Arthur strolled to his house and rang the doorbell. Francis came quick enough, towel on his shoulders. Thankfully, he was wearing some pants.

“This is a surprise. What are you doing here so early Arthur? Did you come to-”

“Hush for a minute, will you? I just came here… to say thanks… I guess.”

Francis looked surprised for a moment before putting on a sly grin.

“I see… You are welcome, Arthur.”

That was enough for him. Arthur turned around walked down the street, leaving Francis alone. He watched Arthur until he was out of site before closing the door.

“I should have set you two up a long time ago.”


End file.
